Washington University will enroll 9 of the 36 subjects. Subjects will be randomized into 3 dose cohorts of placebo. Subjects will take an oral dose of AIT-082 or placebo for one week. The three doses to be evaluated 100mg/day, 500mg/day 2000mg/day. Safety tolerance adn pharmacokinetics will be evaluated. There are 11 study visits--screening baseline, 5 treatment visits, 3 post-treatment and one follow-up. Once treatment starts the study lasts 15 days.